


Carelessness

by memeberd



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Human AU, I Tried, M/M, i was just thinking about all those wild stunts bob gets involved in you know, this is really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeberd/pseuds/memeberd
Summary: Larry knew it, he always knew Bob’s careless slapstick was going to land them in the hospital one day!





	

Bob woke up from a dreamless sleep, strange, he didn’t remember going to bed. Wait, this wasn’t what his bed felt like at all! What happened? The last thing he remembered was… that’s right, they were recording for Star of Christmas, the scene where Scooter chased him and Larry up the stairs into a dead end! But why did he black out? 

Bob’s eyes finally opened and it all came together for him. He was lying in a hospital bed. _In the middle of a hospital room._

“Oh no,” he groaned. Bob reached a hand up, inspecting the paper bracelet and covering his eyes with a palm. _“the things I do to make kids laugh…”_

**\---**

_“Cut!! Cut, stop filming!!!” He could still hear his own voice from an hour ago. “Somebody come up here and help me get Bob!”_

His stupid brain just wouldn’t stop replaying the memory!! Those bells were so heavy, and Bob was so limp, so lifeless…

Larry let out a distressed sob, Pa and Scooter tried to get him to quiet down. “I should’ve said something, I should’ve talked to him more about it--” the others weren’t entirely sure what Larry was talking about.

In hindsight, the drop-five-stories-into-a-giant-pad gag was one of the more frightening stunts Bob had pulled. Especially when he shot back up. That wasn’t supposed to happen. It was as if Goliath had jumped onto the other pulley platform! Bob stared at the blank TV in the room. It was relieving to know God didn’t want him to leave the world yet. Yeah, there was lots he still had to do. Produce more episodes of VeggieTales, and be around for Larry.

Bob groaned again, Larry must be mortified! And what would he say? Bob’s eyes tiredly drifted to the closed door. 

“Larry’s gonna come in through there," Bob prophecized to himself, "and he’s gonna cry…” He had no idea how bad it looked when he collided with the ceiling, but he knew Larry must have been losing his mind. He braced himself, he hated seeing Larry sad.

Larry knew it, he _always_ knew Bob’s careless slapstick was going to land them in the hospital one day! Stupid, _stupid!!_ He didn’t talk to Bob about it enough, only once after Bob managed to submerge himself into a bunch of snow instead of crash into the Pugslyville gate (like originally planned) in their first Christmas Special. But, Larry knew that wasn't what the whole problem was. 

It was _Larry himself,_ he thought through uncontrollible hiccups. He was so scatterbrained and bad at being aware of his own surroundings that he caused his husband whatever injuries he had now! Larry just wanted to make sure he was okay, but he knocked the shelf those bells were sitting on right off of the wall! Now _Bob_ was here.


End file.
